


Wanna See a Daisy Chain?

by ScumdogSnev



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScumdogSnev/pseuds/ScumdogSnev
Summary: Vecchio had no idea what Kowalski meant by that. Knowing who this guy was and what he was capable of, though, he was already worried.





	Wanna See a Daisy Chain?

**Author's Note:**

> Not technically CKR related, but it's still a character that he played. Close enough.

It was a cool Friday night in early September. The cumulative class workload was usually relatively light at this time; this year was no exception. It was always hell for adults and children because it was heaven for several teenagers. Not all of them were terrorizing the city, but just enough for people to advise their friends and family to stay indoors.

Vecchio could have been out there with the Duck Boys playing pinball, practicing with the basketball team or having a joyride with Zuko and those friends of his that he still didn’t know too well. Hell, he could have even gone on a spontaneous date with one of the girls he had been eyeing since school had started four days ago. Not tonight, though. It was hard to ignore a written note stuffed in his locker that read:

_Yo, Raimundo. My parents aren’t home tonight. Come over to see one hell of a daisy chain. You can even join in, if you want..._

_K_

He was not only able to tell that the sender was Kowalski because of the crudely drawn turtle on the note, but also because of all the friends he had (he could even count them all on one hand!), only one of them had that letter as part of his initials. At least this was an excuse to not be stuck with Frannie and Ma all night, but there was a problem with this situation.

It’s that Vecchio was still hung up on the daisy chain thing. He knew that a daisy chain could refer to a number of things strung together, but on a night like this, he was pretty sure that those things were people and that they were not about to play musical chairs in the ninth grade. He briefly wondered if people could play musical chairs naked like they did with Twister, but his mind soon went back to panicking over what had to be Kowalski propositioning him for sex. Even though other people would be there, given that it’s a daisy chain, he would still have to deal with his cute, funny and definitely nude friend that he never expected to have. With other people in the room, no less; guys and girls alike, he bet. He always figured that Kowalski was a freak in the sack, but he wanted that sweet nuttiness all for himself.

After having stared down the Kowalski residence for about six minutes, Vecchio walked up to the door, but saw that it was already unlocked. Clenching his teeth, he entered the house and locked the door behind him. The house was quiet, save for intermittent laughter. On top of his assumptions that he might have been invited to take part in sex, drugs and/or rock ‘n roll, the jock began to worry that this might be a trap and that the letter was forged. Or was this all just a prank? Kowalski always did have a particular sense of humor, his jokes often being at Vecchio’s expense.

“Get your ass in here already, Vecchio!”

He sighed and did as he was told, tipping the bedroom door further open. What was happening was neither of the things that he had suspected, but he wouldn’t be surprised if drugs were involved. Kowalski was weird, but not always ingenious. Both of these were necessary to want to fashion a flower crown and use it to appease an animal instead of doing ordinary teenage jerk things.

“The fuck is this, Kowalski?”

The outcast put his turtle on the table and turned around to face his friend. “What do you mean?”

Vecchio pointed at him, shocked and shaking. “You’re wearing flowers in your hair! What are you, a fa--”

“No! I’m wearing flowers around my head, moron. That’s totally different. This isn’t gay. This is _genius._ ”

Vecchio stared at Kowalski and his pet the same way he stared at their house earlier: with caution and curiosity.

Kowalski responded to this with a snort that may have either been out of amusement or an earlier coke binge. “Here, lemme show you what I mean.”

The blond leaned towards the reptile, allowing it to nibble on one of the daisies from his crown. Vecchio’s derision was starting to turn into fascination as he watched Kowalski smile from the bottom of his heart. It was exhausting for Vecchio to always feel those two emotions whenever they spent time together, but he loved that feeling. It was the feeling of loving to hate someone who was similar to him, but also the feeling of hating to love someone who was different from him. That vibe beat any chemical high that anyone could ever hope to achieve, including the perpetual one that his friend seemed to be on.

Vecchio sat on the bed so he could better see the oddball and his reptile. “What’s he called?”

“Turtle.”

“Wow. You’re as original as always, huh?”

Kowalski grinned. “Didn’t you tell me that you used to sleep with a stuffed dog called Woof?”

The athlete felt his face heat up. “What the...? I never-- Who told you--”

“Right, right, it wasn’t you. It was Maria, I think.” Kowalski’s voice erupted into diabolic cackling.

Vecchio facepalmed, groaning. “Jesus fucking Christ...”

“You’re still as lame as they come, Ray,” squeaked Kowalski, his laughter keeping him from speaking properly. Said laughter must have made Vecchio feel some kind of way, because soon after that, he reached for one of the daisies circling his head.

“Watch it... That took forever to...” Kowalski’s voice trailed off, wavering.

“What?” murmured Vecchio. “Took forever to what?”

The blond gulped, but tried to cover it up with a smirk. “You were expecting another kind of daisy chain, weren’t you?”

Vecchio glanced at his own index finger; it’s slightly dirty. “You picked those daisies at the park down the street, didn’t you? Cheapskate...”

Kowalski glared at him and opened his mouth, but couldn’t think of a retort in time. Embarrassed, he turned his head away from him.

“Not a bad party trick, Stanley, but you and the turtle need better flowers. If the flower shop near my place wasn’t closed right now, I’d have gotten you some roses or something.”

“...And you’re the one who called me a homo earlier? Fuck off!” It took a while before Kowalski realized that the way he said that was harsher than he expected. It only sunk in when he looked at the bed and saw that no one was there anymore.

* * *

The next day, Kowalski’s mother gleefully invaded her son’s room with a bright bouquet in her hands.

“Mom! Come on, we agreed on you knocking before coming in. I’m not a little kid anymore,” whined the blond as he attempted to pull Turtle away from his finger.

“Of course, you aren’t, honey,” she cooed. “Someone wouldn’t give you flowers like these with a message if you were still little!”

Kowalski cautiously got up from his chair with Turtle and walked towards his mom, taking the bouquet with his free hand. “...Thanks.”

“No, no, you should be thanking whoever that is! Oh, my Stanley’s a popular boy now...” She giggled to herself and left the room as abruptly as she had entered it.

There stood Kowalski in the middle of his room, a dozen orange roses in one hand and a hungry turtle in the other. He looked down at the tag on the bouquet to see what it read.

_Hey, Stan. Whenever you’re done denying this thing between us, you could invite me to your place so I can watch you feed your turtle some better plants. You could even teach me how to make a flower crown, if you want..._

_V_

Kowalski had never seen a drawing of a dog on any of Vecchio's notes to him before this moment. He decided to take that as the start of something real good between them.


End file.
